Hajatan Ramerame
by Hikari GranzJauquez
Summary: maap gk bisa bikin summary


**Discalimer : Naruto / Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Hajatan Rame-rame**

* * *

><p>Tumben, kelakuan Neji seharian ini manis sekali. Duduk di kursi tengah sambil baca koran, atau mengelus-elus si Akamaru, anjing kecil milik Hinata. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia mau ngisengin orang. Padahal tau sendiri, biasanya tu anak paling nggak bisa diem. Nggak bisa ngeliat rang lain tenang. Selalu aja bikin keki.<p>

Hinata yang setiap harinya diudilin, jadi ngerasa ada yang kurang ngeliat Neji bisa bersikap manis begitu. Merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Badan rasanya pegal-pegal nggak diajakin berantem sama si Neji, kakaknya.

"Kakak, halo, halo, kakak masih idup, kan?" Hinata akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak menegur. Neji yang lagi asyik baca komik di ruang tengah, tak peduli. Malah bangkit dari kubur, eh maap, dari kursi dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Jailin kita dong, kak..."

Neji tak menanggapi. Hinata kesal. Dia membanting majalahnya sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek*?*. Ih, disuruh ngejailin orang aja nggak mau. Apalagi disuruh kerja? Dasar pemalas! (pemalas? mirip saia lho!)

Dan menurut Hinata, si pemalas itu belakangan ini tingkahnya suka aneh-aneh aja. Kalo pas malam minggu, suka berpakaian kelewat rapi. Kadang malah berjas-ria. Kan aneh. Padahal biasanya, boro-boro berpakaian rapi, kemeja sekolah aja nggak pernah dimasukin.

"Oi, Hinata. Kamu ngeliat jas saya, nggak?"

Nah, tuh. Baru aja diomongin, si pemals itu sudah sibuk nyari-nyari jasnya lagi. Hinata mengingat-ingat, hari apa ini? Tepat, hari Sabtu. Berarti si pemalas itu...

"HINATA! Kamu liat jas saya, nggak?" jerit Neji tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata kaget setengah mati. Lalu menyahut kesal, "ENGGAK! Emangnya saya siapa kamu?"

Dengan hati kesal, Neji berjalan ke tempat setrikaan baju. Lalu kembali ribut-ribut mencari jasnya.

Hinata iseng menggoda lagi.

"Kak... kak ada tebakan. Jas apa yang nggak bisa dipakai tapi enak didengar?"

"Enggak tau!"

"_Just the Way You Are._"

Neji cengo. Mengaduk-aduk baju kering dalam keranjang besar. Kaus kaki, celemek, serbet, sapu tangan, semua berterbangan di udara. Termasuk kaus lampu *?*. Diaduk-aduk Neji. Serasa ada angin puyuh. 5 menit kemudian, dia baru menemukan jasnya, terselip dengan pasrahnya di tumpukan lap dan gombal-gombal yang dekil. Sial, siapa nih yang tega-tegaan mengklasifikasikan jas tersayangnya dengan gombal-gombal yang maha dekil itu? Sebel!

"Hinataaaaa...," Neji berteriak lagi.

Hinata muncul sambil asyik mejilati es krim coklatnya.

"Kamu ya, yang naro jas saya di tumpukan gombal dekil ini?"

"Ooo... itu jas kamu, ya? Dikira kain buat ngelap kompor..."

Hinata langsung kena sambit kaus kaki.

* * *

><p>Setengah tujuh malam, ketika Hinata mengintip dari balik jendela, Neji nampak gaya sekali dengan jas hitamnya. Jas model anak muda, yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Neji lagi asyik bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang nampak rapi juga.<p>

Hinata sempat nguping pembicaran mereka.

"Jadi Shikamaru juga mau ikut?"

"Iya, katanya. Tapi kok belum datang, ya?"

"Biar. Yang penting Naruto udah dapet pinjaman mobil. Kita jemput aja Shikamaru. Tapi bilangin dia juga harus dandan rapi."

Selagi asyik mengobrol, ibunya Neji keluar. Agak_ surprise_ juga melihat dandanan anak-anak yang centil itu.

"Lho, mau pada ke mana nih?"

"Anu, Tante, ada yang mau kawinan. Kita-kita diundang," jawab Kiba.

Ibu Neji menatap Naruto.

"Wah, Naruto ganteng juga kalo begini..."

Naruto cuma nyengir. Langsung kege-eran.

Tapi Neji cepat menyambar, "Terang aja, Bu. Dia kan emang anak kembar. Kembarannya besek. Yang buat tahlilan tuh. Hahaha..."

Hinata yang mengintip dari jendela, ikut tertawa. Kiba dan ibunya Neji juga. Tiggal Naruto yang memaki-maki.

"Daripada Neji, Tante. Kembarannya sama ketumbar. Hahaha..."

"Kalo Kiba?" Hinata ikut-ikutan memancing.

"O, Kiba ini lain. Rada mendingan. Kembaran sama karung beras. Hihihi..."

* * *

><p>Sesampai di tempat tujuan. Naruto memarkir mobil di pelataran parkir gedung pertemuan. Naruto, Neji, Kiba dan Sikamaru turun, memasuki gedung itu. Ikut ngantri di barisan tamu.<p>

Setelah berebut mengisi buku tamu (maklum, yang jadi penerima tamu tipe cewek yang bisa dikecengin) dan mendapat kipas mungil sebagai kenang-kenangan, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat hidangan makanan. Wajah Kiba dan Naruto sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda lapar berat. Langsung aja mereka mengambil piring dan memunguti semua yang bisa dipungut. Termasuk tisu kecil yang mereka kira kue lapis.

Shikamaru agak terheran-heran.

"Eh, Neji. Apa nggak lebih baik salaman dulu sama pengantinnya?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Nanti aja. Antrian masih panjang. Dari pada nggak dapat makanan, lebih baik nggak dapat salaman."

Shikamaru pun nurut. Anak itu memang penurut sekali. Jarang protes, kecuali kalo duitnyaa dicolong.

Setelah masing-masing berhasil mendapatkan makanan, mereka segeranyari tempat yang aman untuk menghabiskannya. Sekaligus tempat yang strategis untuk nambah-nambah. Kiba yang paling gila-gilaan. Sudah 4 kali bolak-balik ngambil makanan. Terakhir, dia tampil dengan martabak telurnya. Para tamu yang lain sampai menatap sirik kepadanya. Anak ini emang punya tembolok yang gede banget. Kagak pernah kenyang kalo makan.

Sedang Neji, setelah mencomot buah-buahan, dia tampil dengan es krim strawberry.

Shikamaru cukup puas dengan cemilan-cemilan ringan berupa taplak meja, sendok teh, garpu...

"Wah, pestanya benar-benar meriah. Semua makanan ada," ujar Naruto seraya melahap puding.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba mulia menunjukkan gejala-gejala aneh. Bengong, kayak ayam yang lagi puyeng. Agaknya dia mabuk. Soalnya terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh. Hik-hik-hik. Begitu.

"Oi, Kiba. Kamu minum apa tadi? Mabok AO, ya?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Enggak tau... hik, saya tadi cari-cari minum... hik, dapat ginian... hik...?"

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji segera meneliti air minuman Kiba yang berwarna butek. Semua pada curiga. Jangan-jangan bekas kobokan orang yang Kiba minum.

* * *

><p>Rada maleman dikit, mereka sudah agak tenang. Sudah pada kenyang. Mulai deh ngiterin-ngiterin ruangan cari kecengan baru. Naruto sempet kenalan sama anak cewek yang jadi pagar ayu. Sedang Neji dan Shikamaru asyik ngobrol dengan yang jadi penerima tamu. Cuma Kiba yang nggak laku. Padahal dia sudah pasang korting 20%.<p>

Setengah sepuluh, Kiba mulai ribut-ribut ngajakin pulang. Begitulah adatnya kalo lagi nggak laku. Suka sirik ngeliat orang lain senang.

Dengan tak rela, anak-anak lain pun terpaksa pulang. Di pintu depan, Shikamaru seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Lho, Neji, kok kita belum salaman sama pengantinnya?"

"Kamu kenapa sih. Ngotot amat mau Salaman?"

"Tapi kan nggak enak, kita udah diundang, dikasih makanan, kok ya nggak mau ngasih selamat."

"Kamu aja deh. Saya titip sama kamu. Abis saya kan nggak kenal pengantinnya."

Shikamaru bengong. "Nggak kenal? Kok dia ngundang kamu?"

"Siapa yang diundang? Kita-kita nggak diundang kok."

Shikamaru tambah bengong.

"Aduh, Anak Mami, gini lho. Kamu baru tau ya kalo kita-kita ini tiap malam Minggu selalu rame-rame cari makan gratis. Caranya mudah aja. Kita dandan yang rapi, terus cari-cari ke gedung yang lagi ada pesta perkawinan. Masuk aja. Nggak ketauan kok. Kalo terpaksa kita harus ngasih selamat, ya kita salaman. Nggak apa-apa. Paling pengantin ya mikir, ooo... ini mungkin teman pengantin wanita. Dan pengantin wanita berpikir sebaliknya. Jadi aman, kan? Yang paling penting kita-kita kenyang. Iya nggak, Naruto, Kiba?"

Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengumpat-ngumpat. Dia kurang suka. Dia nyesel ikut pergi sama anak-anak nakal ini. katanya, dosa.

Tapi seminggu kemudian, ternyata Shikamaru ya paling rajin menjemput Neji untuk jadi penyelundup lagi. Berjas, sisiran rapi, celana licin...

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata nggak dosa juga, Neji. Soalnya, itung-itung kan kita ngebantuin ngabisin makanan rang-orang kaya itu. Daripada dibuang? Kan lumayan ngirit-ngirit uang jajan."

Neji mengangguk-angguk.

"Bener, Shikamaru. Kan kasihan, orang udah capek-capek nyediain makanan nggak ada yang makan..."

Mereka pun tertawa-tawa sambil menunggu Naruto dan Kiba yang janji mau datang.

**###**

**Sankyu,**

**to Read**

**###**

* * *

><p>sequel dari fic GeJe saia <strong>The Pesent<strong>. juga permintaa dari **uchihyuu nagisa.**

buat siapa saja yang sudi mereview silahkan, saia terima kritikan pedas yang enak di dengar, nyaman di mulut dan kram di hati *plakk.


End file.
